


Sam & Jack - "It is theoretically possible"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, confuzzled, mention of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "It is theoretically possible"

A conversation yesterday with [Merista](https://twitter.com/GeekGirl1969) on Twitter inspired this. Thank you <3 

  



End file.
